


five things Marcus wants to do when he sees Abby again

by turtlebook



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, F/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlebook/pseuds/turtlebook
Summary: The first thing that happens between them when the group from the island arrives is the one thing he has wanted above all else.





	

1\. _Hug her._

The first thing that happens between them when the group from the island arrives is the one thing he has wanted above all else.

Abby, in his arms, at last.

He almost staggers with the force of it when she rushes to him and her body collides with his. He marvels all over again at how small she is as her head tucks neatly under his chin, but her strength has always far surpassed her stature and her arms wrap just as tight around him as his do around her. And then they just hold each other for a long, precious moment while everything else fades away around them - the noise, the people, the end of the world.

He hears her whisper, almost to herself, "I needed this."

He kisses her hair and clutches her a little closer and tells her, "I needed you."

  
  


2\. _Take her to bed._

It's not much of a bed, not compared to that large, luxurious thing they made such good use of in their room in Polis. It's a hard, narrow bunk that barely holds the two of them and with the slightest miscalculated movement might dump one or both of them on the floor. But it's a horizontal surface behind a closed door so they could not possibly care less.

He's longed for this - he's longed to see her, to just be in her presence again, to hear her voice directly, not transmitted via radio waves - but he has wanted _this_ , too, so badly:

Her skin against his, her body soft and welcoming as he sinks into her, her warmth all around him, her rough cries of pleasure in his ears.

They fit back together like they were never apart and even in the mad, desperate rush to completion he knows with utmost clarity he will do anything to be with her for the rest of his days. However many he might have left.

  
  


3\. _Be open about their relationship._

Neither of them are particularly inclined to be demonstrative in public, but that isn't the point.

And yes, everyone already knows or at least suspects the nature of their relationship, and he would be very surprised if anyone cares all that much. That isn't the point, either.

The point is that the world is ending and there's no reason left on this earth to conceal what they are to each other, and he has no intention of doing so. His feelings will not be suppressed for the sake of discretion or propriety or because there will be time later for such things. There might not be.

So he will put his arm around her if he wants to, take her hand, kiss her or touch her in whatever way feels right at any given time. He is hers, entirely, and he doesn't care who knows it.

  
  


4\. _Help her._

Abby's failure with the nightblood weighs on her. But it's the choices she made and the lengths she went to that are tearing her apart.

He sees her pain and guilt and self-loathing and can only tell her what he tells himself daily. _You go on, day after day. You don't make excuses. You can only atone by living and doing better._

It's a lesson he never wanted her to learn, but he will be with her, accept her, support her, love her. After all, she was the one who taught him to have hope when he needed it most.

Now, if only she will let him, he will teach her to how to forgive herself.

  
  


5\. _Tell her._

The words have been on his lips through every long distance conversation over the radio. And every time he held her in his arms when they were in Polis together. And before that, too; it's something he has felt for a long time without giving it voice.

And she knows. He's sure she must know by now how he feels.

But it's past time when he should have looked into her eyes and _told_ her. He isn't going to wait one second longer than necessary. He wants it said. And, not surprisingly, she feels the same way.

For the record, he probably would have at least waited until they were alone.

But Abby takes one look around the vast hidden bunker and turns to him. "I love you."

He blinks, eyes wide in surprise. “Uh… well, Thelonius was the one who found it. And it was Monty Green who got the door open. And Indra and her people helped…”

She steps up to him, wraps her arms around his neck, and plants a fierce kiss on his lips that has at least one of the teenagers present whistling loudly and several others groaning in distaste.

"I love you," she says again after releasing him, and he smiles.

"I love you, too."

 


End file.
